


A teacher's Worth

by Bablefisk



Series: Let's get real [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, References to Drugs, lol will schuester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Schuester's not so nice actions come out in the light</p>
            </blockquote>





	A teacher's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, just me and any mistakes.  
> I don't own Glee, thankfully.

_The teacher in Lima, Ohio that was suspended and investigated has been fired. He was originally suspended after joining his glee group in a number of sexual nature. The school's spokesperson has said that it wasn't due to the number itself, but the fact that he, as a teacher, put his students in that kind of position._ _After being suspended, the investigators in the case found that the man in question had, among other things, planted drugs on a student to blackmail him into joining the glee club._

_The man will be brought to trial on drug possession and for framing his student._

 


End file.
